


Fuck the Door & Go Out With a Bang

by ForTheFandom



Category: Block B, Blockbuster, Taepyo - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Taepyo - Freeform, block b - Freeform, homelessAU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheFandom/pseuds/ForTheFandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taeil is an out of work sculptor put thrown onto the streets and Jihoon is an architecture student from a privileged family. When Taeil is trying to find work at the subway, he meets Jihoon who is looking for ideas on his end of semester project.<br/>This is what ensues the day after these two fates collided.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Slam  
  
The door locks. the room is cold, but its too hot for his sweater.  
  
At this point anything is too hot, because right now Jihoon is on fire. Every pore and cell core in him burning away.  
  
It is 50 degrees outside and 53 in this room and Jihoon should be freezing. In a way he is freezing.  
  
 He can’t think. He’s just standing in the doorway with his bag half on his arm half on the floor and his sweater rung around his neck. His hands are red and shaking, clutching its itchy stitching. Its almost like his heart has just been transplanted and he can feel the old one be put on ice.  
  
  
  
The words resonate in Jihoons ears. “if you find me tomorrow, i will kiss you” *in English*  
  
what the fuck did he mean?  
  
Jihoon wasn’t the best student when it came to English. All the L’s and R’s and S’s and Sh’s just got so messed up.  
  
Taeils, however was perfect. Every syllable sounded like a symphony. Was a symphony. That one short sentence to Jihoon felt like a lifetime.  
  
He’d even recapped:  
  
“my life had started bumpy and ended with a soft haze. I spent my eternity( looking into eyes of such vast depth, glancing bewitched at those supple lips, he bit them when he spoke, and his cheeks so flushed pink) lovingly staring into Lee Taeil.”  
  
Jihoon is so honest, even adding at the end “And he sounded like the stars formed an orchestra and composed a ballad to the Sun”  
  
  
  
However beautiful Jihoon thinks Taeil is, it doesn’t change the fact that he didn’t understand a single thing he said.  
  
Something about tomorrow.  
  
  
  
Jihoon sighs, at least this means that tomorrow will come. an assurance that his life will move forward because Taeils life will move forward.  
  
  
  
“Taeil,” he thinks. He’s just been frozen for about an hour now, thinking of beautiful analogies related to Taeils speech.  
  
In his apartment, the windows are all covered up, there is no light, nothing as bright as Taeil that could lead him to the switch.  
  
He can see the outline of his couch a few feet away and throws his bag onto it. Its so close to him, and if he reached it then he would drop all his thoughts and start studying architecture, as per usual his university routine. But he doesn’t wanna go. He doesn’t want to stop thinking about Taeil. About how rugged and homeless sheik he looks. About how he lives by the 5-finger-discount and every restaurant is the Dine N’ Dash. About how he looks at him, genuinely looks at him.  
  
  
  
About how beautiful he is.  
  
  
  
About how red his lips were, and how he left a bruise on Jihoons thigh when he tickled him, (how he left a bruise on Jihoons heart when they met). And the way Taeil leans towards him when he walks, he’s just the right hight and Jihoon can still smell his hair.  
  
Jihoon can still feel a lot of things. Like the warmth of breath on his neck, and the scratch of nails on his back.  
  
  
  
Flicking a switch above him, he is illuminated with a single bright florescent white light. It looks like a scene in one of those movies. The ones with violin playing in the background. Where he is bleeding and the lone light is metaphorical.  
  
Jihoon looks up at the couch and closes his eyes. He leans back against the front door, slides to the floor and unbuttons his pants.  
  
The tile below him is new and dark. Like fancy black in the showers of 5 star hotels. The kind that tells you to let go.  
  
Jihoon slides his hand under the elastic of his red briefs and trembles.  
  
Its been a while since he did this by memory. No longer blurry scenes from a screen, this image is stark and contrasted and feels like warm rain trickling down his cheek. Down his neck, down his chest, pooling a little in his naval then overflowing and dripping down his member.  
  
He can feel the wetness of the water on his thumb, or is that precum?  
  
Either way he’s happy.  
  
  
  
He thinks of Taeils pink bitten lips and imagines them around his cock.  
  
He thinks of Taeils rapid heart beat and imagines fucking him to the rhythm of it.  
  
He thinks of Taeils old eyes and imagines him looking at Jihoon pumping his cock to the thought of him.  
  
He sticks with that image for a while. Jerking his hand up and down at a faster rate. This is the first time he’s felt like this, felt so good, so fucking horny, so fucking ready for round two.  
  
  
  
Its getting harder now for him to keep his eyes open. Jihoons over heated and ready to burst. He’s ready to faint.  
  
If he’d known that Taeil had followed him home and was crouching with his ear to the door and his palm pressed tight to his crotch, listening to every sound Jihoon is making, he definitely would have fainted.  
  
But he doesn’t, so he keeps going.  
  
  
  
He thinks of Taeils high pitched whine and imagines him begging for Jihoons big cock, begging for it to ram him into the head board.  
  
  
  
Taeil rubs his palm up and down the outline of his hard on and moans. Jihoon thinks its in his head, an extra bonus from his imagination and thats what does it for him. That's the final pull, the one that sends him over the edge and wanting more.  
  
At this point his briefs are soaked with sweat and cum and its made the red become tinted 2 shades darker. Now they resemble Taeils tongue.  
  
The tongue Jihoon wants on the tip of his dick. The tongue Jihoon wants his own to dominate over, to suck and clash and fight someone over.  
  
He’s just about to (fuck his fist) start again when he hears a small knock on his door.  
  
He gets up and doesn’t even bother to correct himself, just opens the door.  
  
There, on the floor, propped up on his arms, sporting damp and bulging red briefs and a face that could win him an Oscar for best sexually startled, is Lee Taeil.  
  
“Uhh..” Taeil can’t muster any words. The shock of the fact that he came a little to Jihoon coming threw him off balance and knocked his head on the door, he may or may not regret this later. I mean what do you say to a guy you met yesterday at a subway urinal, met again at the same urinal today and followed home, where you proceeded to jack off to said guy jacking off? Apparently 'Uhh' was the appropriate response because Jihoon didn’t look how he should’ve looked at that response. Other then fucking hot, that he should be looking.  
  
“I like that shade of red.” Smoothly and sorta catching his breath, Jihoon points at Taeils growing bulge.  
  
“I know, i saw them when we met.”  
  
“they’re different from the ones I’m wearing.”  
  
“How?” Taeil asks in a shaky voice. He’s never done this and Jihoons superior height is really putting him on all sorts of edges.  
  
  
  
Jihoon elegantly falls to his knees and slowly inches towards Taeil until its obvious who has the upper hand. Jihoons breath is visible and words turn to ash in seconds. So Jihoon goes in close to Taeil, so what he’s about to say is taken into deep consideration.  
  
“Its the size.” Jihoon whispers into Taeils ear and continues to bite it. Jihoon takes Taeils mini hoop into his mouth and tugs, huffing fog into Taeils ear like he’s trying to smoke out the wolf. And who’s to say its not working.  
  
  
  
Jihoon feels engrossed in his work, feels absolutely delighted, utterly honoured. He feeds on Taeils ear. Ravages Taeils collar bone. Licks along the edge and scrapes his teeth along the jugular. Taeil squirms under him, reaching his hand to Jihoons back to pull him in closer, needing something to grind against.  
  
As Jihoon sucks on Taeils neck, he adjusts his footing. Moving into a sort of laying down position, he manoeuvrings himself in a way so that his and Taeils hard ons are flush and Taeils legs are trapping one of his own.  
  
  
  
Taeil rests back flat on the floor and puts his hand in Jihoons hair. Tug scratch moan. This is doing so much for him.  
  
Combining all of the things that Taeil loves: floor sex, foreplay, and Jihoon. And at the same time meeting his “Tight red briefs” aesthetic.  
  
  
  
Jihoon feels his hunger growing, over flowing. Its boiling over the pot and the water hits the coil and steam fogs Jihoons mind. All he sees is sex and Taeil and it took all his energy to separate the two.  
  
  
  
Jihoon licks his lips and places them on Taeils collar bone. A sort of WARING. Something to say “this is what you do to me, please take me seriously.”  
  
  
  
He inches his hand up Taeils shirt and pops a few buttons on his coat. Slowly he removes the jacket, exposing a pale chest battered with indents and scratches.  
  
As the cold air washes over Taeils exposed body, his eyes widen and he makes a strained noise with his tongue, vibrating it against his teeth making it tickle, like if someone had run their finger across your tailbone.  
  
Jihoon looks at Taeil and its at this point that they both realise how cold it really is. Its at this point that Jihoon looks into Taeils eyes for the first time in a while and catches the discomfort. He thinks he can he see the galaxy. He thinks he can see the train station. Can see the bullet pierce his heart.  
  
“Do you wanna take a shower with me?”  
  
Taeil looks into Jihoons eyes like that was the reason he was in University.  
  
_“Fuck yes."_  
  
  



	2. A Lesson in Wanting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeil starts some serious thinking.

And Taeil looks frightened.

Like he was Julius Caesar, and he's just seen Brutus in the mirrors reflection, and nobody blames him, cause Caesars never kissed a boy, and his bottom half is telling him its natural and his heart is pushing out of his chest to gain more friction but his mind is crying inside because what would his teacher say, "this is why nobody loves you", (yeah something like that), and Taeils not much for history but he knows Brutus loved Caesar.

 

* * *

 

Taeil is nervous but its passing.

 Like a ripple that changes everything.

Like he was Julius Caesar. Like he's decided to go to the Theatre. He puffs up his chest and looks for Brutus. He wipes off some dirt and presses G6 for Jihoons floor.

 

The bell dings and he's waiting for the knives.


End file.
